Death Drive Mk II
The Death Drive Mk II is a game console in Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes and a member of HAZRE's Death Drive line. It was developed by Dr. Juvenile in the 90s.PAX East 2018: Suda51 Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes Gameplay Interview. Shacknews. Asif Khan. April 8, 2018. It is described as phantom-like by Badman, who recognizes it in Travis Touchdown's trailer and suggests it has been missing. When Touchdown and Badman begin fighting, the eyes of the Death Drive Mk II glow red and the gloves begin to levitate, absorbing both men into the console. Appearance and features The console's main unit appears to be a small crouching statue resembling the Aztec goddess Tlazolteotl giving birth.Aztec 'Birthing Figure'. Mexicolore. Dr. Miriam Doutriaux. Attached to the ports are two left-handed virtual reality gloves which assume different appearances depending on whether or not the player is currently in the game. The console plays Death Balls (cartridges heavily resembling human eyeballs) which are deposited into the pot at the top of the unit.Suda51 Discusses the Return of Travis Touchdown. Hardcore Gamer. Chris Shive. September 15, 2017. Announced "way back in the day", the Death Drive Mk II was pulled before it could be made available on the market due to how dangerous it was. After putting the Death Ball into the console and loading it up, players would get sucked into the game and killed. It is said that whoever collects and beats all six of its games will have their wishes granted.Talking Travis Strikes Again with the good-shoes-wearer himself, Suda51. Destructoid. Jordan Devore. September 6, 2017. Library * Electric Thunder Tiger II (DDII-H001/ELECTRIC THUNDER TIGER) - The stage is ruled over by Electro Triple Star, a scientist who can control electricity. Make your way through mountain roads, rock quarries, villages, factories, and freeways to reach the Electro Tower in the heart of the city. * Life is Destroy (DDII-002/LIFE is DESTROY) - The is stage controlled by the legendary serial killer, “Doppelganger”. Looking down from above at a residential neighborhood, turn the house panels to open the path to the goal. * Coffee & Doughnuts (DDII-H003/COFFEE&DOUGNUTS) - A murder has occurred in the mansion inhabited by Brian Buster, Jr. Travis and Badman arrive at the scene to solve the crime. Their only clues are the coffee and doughnuts left behind and they traverse the desert and forest in search of answers. * Golden Dragon GP (DDII-H004/GOLDEN DRAGON GP) - In this stage based on the Golden Dragon GP race of the future, Travis must work part-time as a killer to make money to enter the race and mod his vehicle. Tweak your machine and rack up the wins to take on the champion, Smoking King. * Killer Marathon (DDII-P555/KILLER MARATHON) - A port of an arcade game cancelled in the very early stages of development. * Serious Moonlight (DDII-H006/SERIOUS MOONLIGHT) - A sequel to Shadows of the DAMNED, in which the main character Garcia, a demon hunter, has died. Garcia's former partner, Johnson the skull, is reborn as a hero in the world in which Garcia died, appearing as the character Eight Hearts. * C.I.A. - While at first this location seems to be inside the game world once again, it turns out you’ve actually been transported to the real-world CIA headquarters. Just what awaits you deep inside the CIA...? Trivia * The console itself was designed by Hiroki Tsukuda. The concept art for the Death Drive Mk II and its peripherals were illustrated by Shigeto Koyama.A new expansion of No More Heroes which has been loved from all sides. Nintendo Everything. Brian (@NE_Brian). November 5, 2017 * The console bears resemblance to Tlazolteotl, an Aztec goddess associated with sex, disease, filth, sin, purification, and rebirth.Aztec 'Birthing Figure'. Mexicolore. Dr. Miriam Doutriaux. * The original concept for the Death Drive Mk II's design was a scarab, an Egyptian symbol associated with resurrection. * More than one Death Drive Mk II was created. Each console was chiseled from stone by hand and possesses unique features due to being designed by different craftsmen. * The large pink orb in the palm of the Death Glove is a trackball which can be controlled by sight. * The console runs on a form of 8-bit color graphics with 256 color entries. * The Death Drive 128 and Death Drive XXX console(s) also appear in the Grasshopper Manufacture Free-to-Play PS4 game LET IT DIE. This would seemingly place No More Heroes and LET IT DIE in the same universe (although LET IT DIE takes place in the year 2043). Gallery Image:DeathDriveMk2Front.jpg|The front of the console. Image:DeathDriveMk2Back.jpg|The back of the console. Image:DeathGloveOverview.jpg|The Death Glove (in-game). Image:DeathGloveTop.jpg|The Death Glove (overworld, top). Image:DeathGloveBottom.jpg|The Death Glove (overworld, bottom). Image:Death Glove Inside.PNG|The Death Glove (overworld, ???). Image:Death Glove Rainbow.PNG|The Death Glove (overworld, ???). Image:DeathBall.jpg|A Death Ball. References Category:Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes